Dust and Bones
"Dust and Bones" is the seventh episode of Season Thirteen and the 284th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU travels to Austin, Texas to search for an unsub that is hunting down highly respected community members. Guest Cast *Omar Adam - Concerned Bystander *Michelle C. Bonilla - Lara Gutierrez *Jackie Dallas - Liz Meyer *McKenna Kerrigan - Hannah Accord *Tim Lounibos - Chief Gary Foles *Mig Macario - Doctor Michael Bateman *Robert McHalffey - Ryan Kash *Doris Morgado - Desi Gutierrez *Corey Reynolds - Phil Brooks *Jennifer Shelton - Tricia Smoots *Janis Valdez - Tina Gutierrez Music * "Third Day of A Seven Day Binge" by Marilyn Manson * "Bird In Flight" by Jeremy Adamiak Bookend Quotes *'Emily Prentiss:' "When there is pain, there are no words. All pain is the same." – Toni Morrison *'Luke Alvez:' "Remember, we are our own griefs, my dear, we are our own happiness and we are our own remedies." – Huseyn Raza Trivia *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Aisha Tyler, who portrays Lewis, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 21st of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. *Michelle C. Bonilla, the actress who portrayed Lara Gutierrez, also portrayed Detective Nina Hernandez in an episode of Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior. Category:Season Thirteen Episodes 1307